A need exists in the fire resistant safe market for a portable case that can withstand a half-hour fire test and be light enough and small enough to be readily carried about. Such a portable fire resistant case, to be successful, must also sell at a low price. Applying the technology of larger fire resistant safes to a portable case would result in a product that is too heavy and too expensive to succeed.
We have devised a way of making a portable fire resistant case inexpensively in a suitable size and weight to be carried about and yet insulated sufficiently to withstand a half-hour fire test. Our case combines several features that make it fire resistive and conveniently portable, and our invention includes a method of economically manufacturing our fire resistant case.